


(Commission) Warhammer 40K: Lelith Hesperax, Megasaured

by SinnersQuill



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Beast - Freeform, Massive Cock, Mindbreak, Other, Tentacles, all the way through, extreme cum-flation, piss drinking, rubber women, slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 18:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinnersQuill/pseuds/SinnersQuill
Summary: A rewrite of a commission I did many, many moons ago for a friend. Thought I would release it, as there is a serious lack of Lelith Hesperax Erotica.In the blood soaked arena of Commorragh, the leader of the Wych Cult of Strife, Lelith Hesperax is pitted against a Nurgle corrupted Megasaur.Tag: Tentacles, All the Way Through, Massive Cock, Slut, Beast, Mindbreak, Rubber Women, Piss Drinking, Extreme Cum-flation
Kudos: 3





	(Commission) Warhammer 40K: Lelith Hesperax, Megasaured

Warhammer 40K

Lelith Hesperax

Megasaured

By SinnersQuill

  
  
  
Blood sprayed in a gushing fountain of gore, staining the arena floor. As the headless, mutilated body of the hapless servant of chaos slumped down, entrails spilling out with a wet smack onto the sand, Lelith Hesperax released a slow breath of pleasure. A feverish, blood lusted smile was spread on her lips as beads of sweat and blood trickled down her lean, athletic body.  
  
Though her figure was muscular, owing to her strict routines and the numerous battles and raids she’d been in, she still retained all her feminine allure. The leather of her battle bikini accentuated her sleek curves, the bottom cut sharply around her crotch. From her wide hips, toned thighs, trim waist and perky, shapely breasts, the Succubus’s beauty was legendary as was her carnal hunger and lust for combat. Around the arena, the spectators roared their approval at the vulgar display of violence and her unmatched prowess. In the podiums, many Eladrith Ynneas were viciously fucking slaves and each other, the women being degraded and treated like the lumps of meat they were.  
  
Lelith licked her lips as she felt the hot throb of her cunt between her legs. She wanted to be there, getting gang fucked, having all her holes stretched out and to be reduced to a living cumdump. Though she was a mistress, who had often made men bow and worship her, she could never deny the inherent submissiveness present in all females. She knew she was no different. Show her a huge cock, and she would be on her knees whorishly worshipping it with her tongue and mouth and letting the owner do whatever they wanted to her.  
  
An exquisitely dirty memory came to the forefront of her mind. She’d lost a wager with Lucretia, a beautiful Wych who was one of the only female beastmasters. The condition for the lost bet had seen Lelith pleasuring all of the beastmistress’s Khymeras. The memory of that depravity was a personal favourite of the Succubi.  
  
As Lucretia watched, Lelith Hesperax had slowly stripped before the Warp-beasts, dropped down into a lewd squat and opened her long legs. Spreading her engorged, glistening pussy lips, she cooed for the vicious creatures to fuck her.  
  
And they did, with such a single-minded intensity that the encounter was forever branded into Lelith’s mind. She had lost herself to the rough, painful pleasure and wholly submitted to the beasts’ will and lust. They had stretched her asshole with their thick fucklogs until only a gaping crevasse shitting out lumpy, sloppy cum and steaming piss was left. Her cunt had been stuffed to its breaking point, and the beasts had taken turns viciously fucking her beautiful face, dumping load after load of their hot cum down her throat until her toned stomach had swollen with an obscene bulge. After that, in a final act of degradation, the hideous creatures had soaked her in their hot, foamy piss, matting her luxurious red hair into a sticky pissmop.  
  
The clanking of chains and whirl of gears dissolved the erotic memory. Lelith looked over her narrow shoulders and saw the great iron gate lifting. From within the black, she heard a low roar. She turned, her fingers tightening on her spear and blade as a massive form lumbered out. The champion Wych knew the creature, but it was different from what she was used to. Megasaur was the largest and fiercest of the beasts tamed by the beastmaster’s barbed whip. Covered in tuffs of spur-like hair over its hunched body and standing on huge arms and thick muscular legs, the Megasaur was a fearsome creature. The head, with a curved snout and overbite upper jaw, was ringed with three large eyes set within deep, bony sockets. The thick tail, covered with serrated venomous spikes, thrashed against the arena floor, kicking up a cloud of dust. However, something wasn’t right about the beast. Over its body, she saw deep gashes and large boils, oozing pus. One of the eyes had decayed, leaving only a yawning hole.  
  
Lelith approached the beast, her large, powerful hips swaying as she walked. The Megasaur had been corrupted by Nurgle. The stench was almost unbearable, and many in the audience were giving audible yells of displeasure at such a repugnant creature. They were hoping that Lelith Hesperax, gladiatorial champion of the arena would slay the tainted monster so they could go back to enjoying their orgy and the bloodshed.  
  
The crimson-haired Succubus, however, had a different idea. From between the Megasaur’s hind legs, a truly immense cock throbbed, a thick droplet of pre-cum leaking out from the pointed tip. Pulsing veins, the width of her forearm, coiled and spread out along the shaft, running from the base to the tapering cockhead.  
  
From within a secret compartment in her gauntlet, Lelith slipped out a tiny syringe filled with a pink liquid. Though she would never dare use a battle drug on herself, the redhead had no qualms about using this particular serum. It was a potent aphrodisiac that once injected would force all thoughts and instincts aside to be replaced by the need to fuck. If a female were to take the erotic concoction, she would be transformed into a mewling slut desperate to fuck anything. Lelith remembered thrusting the needle into some howling banshees and then watching as they were ravished by a group of sex-starved guardsmen. The aphrodisiac had another property for females, which was the critical reason the pale redhead would break her strict rule on using narcotics. The formula ensured that, no matter how big an object was, it would fit into her body. It was truly remarkable how it happened, the muscles, organs and bones becoming rubber, an effect which lasted for 12 hours. She would be able to do little else, but through it, she’d been able to experience depravity that few could ever claim.  
  
Lelith remembered the first time she’d used it on a massive beast. A great Knarloc had been her choice and the sensation of that huge cock stretching her asshole out and travelling through the entire length of her body until the conical head had burst out from between her lips, impaling her all the way through, was one she’d never forgotten. The great Knarloc had used her as a living cocksleeve, sliding his engorged meat through her spasming body, and Lelith had loved every second of it. It had, in its own way, become a drug – one which she indulged in sparingly.  
  
But now she had a chance to experience something even higher than that. Her eyes fixated on the twitching, obscene fucklog, she darted forward, her long hair billowing out behind her graceful form. The Megasaur swiped a massive clawed hand at her, throwing up a swell of sand. Lelith weaved through the fingers, the blades and spikes braided into her voluminous hair slicing the flesh. With a tremendous roar, the corrupted monster smashed its fists into the arena, trying to crush the nimble Wych. Lelith danced away and around the clumsy strikes, her lithe, toned body twisting with erotic grace. Her keen eyes narrowed, looking for an opening, the needle concealed within her palm.  
  
As the Megasaur stamped its foot down, trying to crush her, she cartwheeled to the side and then lunged forward.  
  
She plunged the needle deep into the exposed flesh at the back of the ankle, injecting the toxin into the blood. The Megasaur bellowed and tried to crush her beneath its foot. Lelith flipped back, back arching into a neat bend as she executed an elegant summersault before landing into a seasoned crouched. The Megasaur snorted, jaws gnashing, but already the Wych could see the venom’s influence on the creature. A smile graced her lips as she watched the massive cock, dwarfing anything she’d seen before, rising as blood was pumped through the shaft. Gasps and disbelieving cries rang from the spectators, many stopping their debauchery to look on at the glistening, pulsating dick.  
  
Lelith licked her lips as she watched drops of pre-cum leak out from the piss-slit and follow the contours of the veins in trickling rivulets. Despite the Nurgle infected Megasaur’s hideous visage, the skilled arena champion felt flushes of excitement surge through her body as she looked upon that enormous dick. She began to pant, the hip-riding thong she wore dampening as her cunt started to heat up, nipples hardening and pressing against the hard leather of her bra. The girth alone was as thick as her thigh at its fattest point, its entire length was three times that of her body.  
  
The Megasaur snorted, large nostrils widening as it smelt her arousal. Slobber began to drip down from its jaws, splattering against the arena floor and mixing with the drops of seminal fluid. With a sudden burst of speed, it charged forward, a hand outstretched. Lelith darted to the side, only for the monster to turn on its heels and suddenly snatch her up. She squirmed as the powerful fingers squeezed around her body, pressing against the toned muscles and soft skin. As the Megasaur lifted her closer, Lelith slipped the needle point into her thigh and pushed hard on the plunger. Hotness suddenly swept through her, her head tilting back, a guttural moan rolling in her chest. Her legs shook, her abdominal muscles clenching as she came, soaking her thong with her slick juices.  
  
From one of the festering wounds on the creature’s snout, three wiry tentacles slithered out and wriggled. The red-haired beauty undulated her hips as the limbs moved towards her drenched thong and began to slowly caress her hot cunt through the material. Lelith grunted, her engorged clitoris throbbing painfully. The tendrils slowly slipped into her thong and pulled it aside, revealing her dripping pussy and twitching asshole.  
  
Lelith started to rock her hips, grinding the full globes of her ass cheeks against the scaley hand. Three new tentacles emerged from another boil and slithered towards her face. They were covered in bumps, tips secreting a fluid as they began to rub themselves over her face. Lelith gasped, her pussy aching as she felt another surge of heat in her groin. She tightened her abs, the pressure in her midsection and thighs overwhelming her senses.  
  
Without warning, the tentacles suddenly plunged past her lips, jamming themselves deep into her throat. The front of her neck swelled, the tendrils outlined against the bulging, rippling skin. They began to thrust, ploughing deeper into her, dragging up mucus, saliva and gunk as they scraped out her throat. Lelith’s eyes rolled back, tears of pleasure starting to run down her cheeks as the writhing appendages pushed further into her gullet.  
  
The audience looked on in stunned silence as their champion was forced to swallow the vile organs of Nurgle, seeming to do little to escape. Lelith lips extended, her cheeks compressing as she noisily sucked on the twisting, leathery tendrils rubbing her throat as they worked themselves deeper into her. More tentacles sprouted from the Megasaurs' body and quickly wrapped around her legs, spreading them wide with frightening strength.  
  
Lelith’s delicate nostrils quivered as she smelled the aroused secretions of her needy cunt, the aroma mixing with the stench of the monster’s hot breath and her own sweat. She was able to see three more tentacles snaking towards her pulsing opening. The bulbous tip was nearly the size of a fist and was covered in large lumps. As the tentacles holding her alluring legs tightened their grip and spread her wider, the largest tendril suddenly punched into her drooling pussy, slamming deep between the puffy folds. Lelith screamed around the appendages thrusting into her bulging throat as her wet fuck passage was stuffed with the bulbous, fist-sized tentacle tip.  
  
The tentacles fucking her throat suddenly began a fast corkscrew motion, drilling into her stretched out gullet. Lelith gagged, her convulsions and throatal contractions further increasing the pleasure of the pumping organs. Her cunt flaps sucked on the tendrils plunging into her soppy snatch, her juices squirting out with each stiff thrust. The twisting tendrils delved deeper into her fuck box, coiling into a knot which distended her crotch.  
  
A shot of pained pleasure shot up her back as she felt that fist-sized head push against her cervix, slowly grinding against the tiny fissure.  
  
Lelith screamed around the tentacles in her mouth as they forced their way into her stomach, causing her toned midriff to swell. Her body spasmed, her pelvis trying to push against the prodding head as her cervix was slowly widened. Her body tensed, thighs trembling as with a mighty shove the tentacle forced itself into the redhead's womb.  
  
A tearing, agonising pain shot through her crotch and straight up her back. As she tried to scream in masochistic pleasure, the three tentacles writhing in her stomach began to twitch. She felt her belly expand as her stomach was pumped with copious amounts of chunky cum. It was so thick that she struggled to breathe as it bubbled up and clogged her airway.  
  
The thick tentacle between her shapely thighs began to pull out until only the head remained in her cunt. With a sudden, intense surge, the appendage slammed itself all the way back into her stretched out womb.  
  
Spittle cum sprayed out from Lelith’s nose and around her lips as she felt the air get punched out of her. The writhing tentacle slowly dragged itself out only to dive back in, the hard impact causing the Succubus’s body to rock from the brutal thrusts. Another orgasm struck Lelith, her head swimming as hormones mixed with the serum, intensifying the electrical pulps and tingles which swept through her body.  
  
The tentacles which had been crammed into her stomach withdrew, pulling up a copious amount of bile, cum and drool, soaking her face. More of the viscous sludge spewed up from between her gasping lips, drenching her chest as she coughed and retched. Once she’d expelled the last few drops of the virile, chunky slime, the Megasaurs shifted her body until she felt the fat head of its leaking cock pressing against her twitching asshole. The tentacle which had been carving out her womb, withdrew, leaving a gaping, glistening hole.  
  
Lelith gritted her teeth, her eyes wide and wild, lips spreading into a deranged smile. ‘Fuck me!’ she hissed through her clenched jaw. ‘Tear me apart with that massive fuck-stick!’ Her pussy was gushing, the hot, sticky juice dripping down her thighs as her puffy cunt flaps palpitated.  
  
Her eyes widened and a strangled cry lodged in her chest as the monster began to force her down on the tip of its member. The muscles in her body seized up, trying to stop the enormous slab of fuckmeat from entering, but it was of little use. Slowly, the Wych could feel her body begin to stretch around the column, the sphincter yielding as more pre-cum was pumped into the tight hole. Lelith grunted, body convulsing with another powerful orgasm as she felt her shithole give out and begin to swallow the massive cockhead. Her bowels filled, the bones and flesh expanding around the monster’s dick as it pushed its way into her.  
  
The Megasaur tightened its hold on her, forcing the air out of her chest as it continued to drag her down the throbbing length. Soon, Lelith felt the cock tip leave her bowels and begin to push into her small intestine. Her jaw slackened, eyes rolling in her skull, tongue hanging limp as her brain was flooded with overwhelming electrical currents of pleasure and searing pain. It felt as if she were about to be split in two under the immense girth and size of the monstrous cunt-wrecker. She felt her limbs and bones straining, her sinews and muscles being stretched to their limit as the serum moulded her body to accommodate the gigantic intrusion. Her gaping slit sprayed cum in a high arc as her body shuddered with another numbing climax. The cock was starting to enter her stomach, her body swelling as it was wrapped around the invading stake.  
  
Lelith’s back straightened as her body was forced to conform around the dimensions of the enormous member, the bulbous, tapering head exiting her belly and following the path through her sternum and filling her chest. Sweat poured over the red-haired woman’s pale skin as her throat expanded to allow the pulsating cunt-destroyer.  
  
With a final, stiff thrust, the cock burst from between her lips, her jaw popping from its hinges, the skin around her cheeks stretching. Lelith came hard, her cunt squirting out a thick volley of her fem-cum. The immense pressure on her bladder caused her to relieve herself, the stream of piss soaking the corrupted Megasaur’s massive balls. The monster flexed its fat fingers around her, mashing her tits painfully against its scales, before it began to slowly slide the sleeved redhead up and down its throbbing cock, grinding her insides with its vast girth. Lelith’s eyes had rolled white, watery snot streaming from her flared nostrils, tears running down her cheeks as she was dragged back and forth, leaving a trail of ass grease and frothing saliva in her wake. She was barely able to breathe, all her organs compacted and squashed against her distended bones. Little of her feminine shape was retained, making the Wych look like a bloated tube.  
  
Those within the podium stared in disbelief as they watched the fearsome, beautiful, elegant champion of the arena being reduced to simple fucktoy for a grotesque monster.  
  
Lelith felt her tight ass cheeks smack against the root of the Megasaur’s cock each time the monster slammed her down. It slowly drew her up, bringing her stretched out lips and dislocated jaw to the tip of its member, before wrenching her back down to the base.  
  
Dimly, Lelith wondered if perhaps she’d overestimated her abilities to take such a massive organ. Her insides felt like they were being pulped and churned as her limp body was rubbed back and forth along the hard dick flesh.  
  
Soon, Lelith felt the shaft twitching, sending tremors through her body. The Megasaur pulled her to the tip of its cock, dragging the head back until it was filling her belly. Lelith Hesperax’s shriek of ecstasy turned into a gargled grunt as her stomach expanded, bloating to an obscene size as the monster began to cum, completely flooding her insides. The boiling sludge surged up her oesophagus, filling her mouth before spewing forth from between her lips in a jetting torrent.  
  
The Succubus’s mind had all but shut down to everything around her except for the sensation of the cock stretching her. She then felt the built up cum fill her intestines, her bowels until it surged out from around the corners of the monstrous dick crammed into her widened, distended asshole. For nearly an hour, Lelith Hesperax, the undisputed champion of the gladiatorial arenas of Commorragh, was nothing more than a cum deposit for the corrupted Megasaur of Nurgle, her nubile, toned, perfectly sculpted body now grossly distended by the sheer amount of seed being dumped into it. Her stomach was now a sagging gut, jiggling and twitching as oily, thick cum sloshed around it.  
  
Just as the Megasaur’s climax began to ebb, the colossal shaft began to vibrate. Suddenly, a powerful stream of boiling piss filled Lelith's tummy, flushing the cum up and out of her mouth, nose and ass. The Megasaur lazily jerked her up and down, the torrent of its acrid excretion almost drowning her.  
  
Her flowing mane of hair was now a pissmop which clumped around her face. Lelith was barely able to cling on, her mind slipping in and out of consciousness. Her body feebly twitched with painful orgasms, her limbs numb. Despite the overwhelming agony, the sense of being stuffed to her absolute limit, her body feeling like it was going to split into a gory mess, or explode into a violent spray of blood, cum and piss, the redhead loved every second.  
  
Never again would she experience anything like this and there was a sense of triumph and pride that there was no one else who could have managed it. Those sluts from the Craftworlds, Macha and Taldeer would have been torn apart, even with the properties of the aphrodisiac serum.  
  
But not her, once again, Lelith Hesperax had proven her superiority to all. There were no fuck holes greater than hers, no depravity too deep for her.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like two hours to her delirious mind, the stream of bitter fluid faded until it was pouring out of her slackened jaw like a waterfall. Lelith found herself falling into a warm, black pit as the Megasaur began to fuck her ass again. Her last thought before being enveloped by the darkness was the fact that a Megasaur could breed for up to ten hours.  
  
  
  



End file.
